The overall objective of this project is to conduct collaborative studies of pharmacologic, toxicologic, and therapeutic properties of various treatment modalities, including new cancer chemotherapeutic agents, combustion regimens, immunotherapy, radiotherapy, and adjuvant therapy in the management of malignant diseases in human beings. These collaborative studies are being performed in concert with the other institutional members and principal investigators who comprise the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). It is anticipated that these studies will provide physicians with a background of experience and information which will enable them to manage patients with malignant diseases more effectively. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Constanzi, J.J.: 5-(3,3-Dimethyl-1-1-triazeno) imidazole-4-Carboxamide (NSC 45388, DTIC) Studies in the Southwest Oncology Group. Cancer Treat. Rep. 60:189-192, 1976. Gagliano, R.G. and Costanzi, J.J.: Paraplegia following intrathecal methotrexate. Report of a case and review of the literature. Cancer 37:1662-1668, 1976.